fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trick or Treat!
__NOEDITSECTION__ Trick or Treat! is a spin-off off the Papa Lewis franchise. It involves children coming to your house and asking for sweets! Your job is to either serve them sweets or play a trick on them! The custom worker is only available for this game. Technically, this isn't a gameria because "Papa's" isn't mentioned in the name of the game, badges, holidays, stickers, specials, badges, star customers, lobby, closers and food critics are absent from this game, a restaurant isn't used (instead it's a front house exterior) and ranks are determined by the amount of sweets given to children, rather than points. Features that are included in normal gamerias are unlockable ingredients, ranks with unlockable characters and customer coupons, renamed to Spooky Invitations in this game. Gameplay Almost the same as a normal Papa's game, serve food to customers blah blah blah. But this time, the customers are in their children form and they're hungry for sweets! Give them sweets and they'll give you some in return! These sweets can be sold for money, so you can buy items that will boost your house! You can also play a trick on customers! Play a trick, and you'll scare the child and they won't have some sweets! Useful for longer orders, but not useful for gaining sweets. Only one trick can be played at one day, so be wise at when to use it. Take the child's sweet orders, then proceed to the lolly station to give them the sweets they want! Or play a trick on them and scare a child away! Please note that all children have been put with safety equipment that makes them immune from diabetes or any other sugar-related disease. Intro Shortly before Halloween, the custom worker is purchasing Halloween decorations for their house at a local shop. They see a giant crystal ball and they touch it. The custom worker immediately disappears, and then reappears in a parallel world. The portal back to reality is broken, and will be under construction. The custom worker looks outside and realises it's 365 (or 366)-days-a-year Halloween. Suddenly, a crowd of children rush over to the custom worker and demand for sweets, much to their dismay. Ending After reaching Rank 65, the custom worker notices that the portal to the real world has been repaired. They decide to stay back and keep the children happy. Customers/Children * Jeffrey (Tutorial) * Max (After Tutorial) * Dennis (Time) * Nei (Time) * Klein (Time) * Lachesis (Time) * Andy (Time) * Ben (Time) * Piga (Time) * Ella (Time) * Louie (Time) * Jill Smith (Time) * Eva (Time) * Mae (Time) * Mary (Time) * Yuki (Time) * Rox (Time) * Stile (Day 2) * Lip (Rank 2) * Haruki (Rank 3) * Hana (Rank 4) * Astra (Rank 5) * Kumi (Rank 6) * Jasmine (Rank 7) * Rosaline (Rank 8) * Taisei (Rank 9) * Gary Stu (Rank 10) * Finn (Rank 11) * Ophelia (Rank 12) * Julia (Rank 13) * Jeorge (Rank 14) * Kaitekai (Rank 15) * Christina (Rank 16) * Elise (Rank 17) * Torrent (Rank 18) * Marcus (Rank 19) * Wood (Rank 20) * Lexy (Rank 21) * Berri (Rank 22) * Ai (Rank 23) * Sierra (Rank 24) * Axe (Rank 25) * Anna (Rank 26) * Cameron (Rank 27) * Linda (Rank 28) * Walgo (Rank 29) * Silvia (Rank 30) * Lance) (Rank 31) * Leo (Rank 32) * George (Rank 33) * Mitama (Rank 34) * Ikebana (Rank 35) * Bill Smith (Rank 36) * Dane (Rank 37) * Jayson (Rank 38) * Jade (Rank 39) * Ban (Rank 40) * Jack (Rank 41) * Lily (Rank 42) * Lucy (Rank 43) * Alice (Rank 44) * Mary Sue (Rank 45) * Miles (Rank 46) * Rory (Rank 47) * Lill Smith (Rank 48) * Ted (Rank 49) * Phil Smith (Rank 50) * Myrrh (Rank 51) * Aditya (Rank 52) * Candice (Rank 53) * Diane (Rank 54) * Ellie (Rank 55) * Ewan (Rank 56) * Jason (Rank 57) * Farina (Rank 58) * Li (Rank 59) * Lucius (Rank 60) * Mex (Rank 61) * Minnie (Rank 62) * Shelly (Rank 63) * Wario (Rank 64) * Lewis (Rank 65) Sweets NOTE: All names are spelt using British English. DO NOT EDIT for reasons such as changing liquorice to licorice. Making this clear so this doesn't happen again. * Strawberry Lolly (Start) * Milk Chocolate Bar (Start) * Raspberry Lolly (Start) * Mint Bars (Start) * Honey Suckers (Unlocked on Day 2 with Stile) * Lime Lollipop (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Lip) * Nutty Butter Cup (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Haruki) * Liquorice (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Hana) * Dark Chocolate Bar (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Astra) * Gumdrops (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Kumi) * Lemon Suckers (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Jasmine) * Candy Corn (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Rosaline) * Chewy Caramel Chews (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Taisei) * Gummy Raspberry (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Gary Stu) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Finn) * Coconut Rolls (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Ophelia) * Strawberry Lollipop (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Julia) * Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Jeorge) * Snakes (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Kaitekai) * Cream Biscuits (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Christina) * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Elise) * Strawberries and Cream Lollipops (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Torrent) * Coconut Chews (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Marcus) * Devil's Fire Sweets (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Wood) * Lemon and Lime Sweets (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Lexy) * Gummy Teeth (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Berri) * Gummy Bears (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Ai) * Jelly Babies (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Sierra) * Blueberry Bubblegum (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Axe) * Popcorn (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Anna) * Fairy Floss (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Cameron) * Sour Straps (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Linda) * Strawberry Liquorice (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Walgo) * Cherry Liquorice (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Silvia) * Lolly Banana (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Lance) * Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Leo) * Fizzy Chewy Bars (Unlocked at Rank 33 with George) * Raspberry and White Chocolate Lollipop (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Mitama) * Lemon Lozenges (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Ikebana) * Cherry Cordials (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Bill Smith) * Gummy Strawberry (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Dane) * Peppermint Chews (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Jayson) * Sugar Coated Gumdrops (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Jade) * Yum n' Ms (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Ban) * Striped Lollipop (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Jack) * Unmeltable Ice Lolly (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Lily) * Chocolate Hearts (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Lucy) * Honeycomb (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Alice) * Strawberry Rock Candy (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Mary Sue) * Jawbreakers (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Miles) * Chocolate Coated Waffle Balls (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Rory) * Gumballs (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Lill Smith) * Chocolate Dipped Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Ted) * Jelly Frogs (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Phil Smith) * Fizzy Worms (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Myrrh) * Grape Liquorice (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Aditya) * Naga~i Ichigo Okashi (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Candice) * Yoghurt Chews (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Diane) * Coconut Truffles (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Ellie) * Rainbow Liquorice (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Ewan) * Chocolate Coated Honeycomb (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Jason) * Sherbet Sticks (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Farina) * Blueberry Lolly (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Li) * Extra Fizzy Sherbet Sticks (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Lucius) * Chicken Feet Lolly (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Mex) * Cola Bottles (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Minnie) * Assorted Fruit Chews (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Shelly) * Sour Gumdrops (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Wario) * Rainbow Sugar Tape (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Lewis) Trick or Treat! System You can give the children their treats they ask for, or give them a trick, which will scare the child away! You won't get any sweets from them, but tricks are useful when an order is too large. Only one trick can be played per day. House Exterior Rather than decorating a lobby, it is now a house exterior, with a 20x20 front garden and 40x20 house exterior. Purchase decorations with sweets and create a mini haunted-house! Sweet Points (SP) For every ten servings of a certain sweet, its Sweet Points will go up by 10, yielding more sweets from the customer in return. Every 100 Sweet Points gained for a certain sweet will increase its level by 1. Every time a level increases, the customer will give double sweets. The maximum level is 5. Outfits Every customer will be in their child form for this game. Here is a gallery showing the changes to their appearance. Trivia * This is the second game by Fanofkinopio (after Papa's Freezeria DELUXE) to have all customers created by only one user (in this case it is Fanofkinopio) ** This is also the only game that has no debuts and has all customers created by one user. * This is the first game where the currency is not in the form of tips (in this case, it is sweets) Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Trick or Treat!